disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Roland II
King Roland II is a major character in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, voiced by Travis Willingham . He is the King of Enchancia, husband of Queen Miranda, father of Princess Amber and Prince James and stepfather of Princess Sofia. He also has an older sister named Matilda, more commonly known as Tilly. Background Personality and Traits He is regal and imposing, yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background, but rather for character, seeing as he married Miranda (a shoemaker) for true love and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Due to his father Roland I being reportedly too busy with royal affairs, leading to him and Tilly being raised chiefly by their mother, he tries to focus his attention on his family. When Miranda and Sofia enter his life, he desires to make them feel as happy as possible, sometimes, in the case of Sofia, making Amber jealous in the process. He also has a sense of humor, when he suggested Sofia calls him "Roland" or "Hey! You with the crown!" He left "Dad" for last, as he didn't want Sofia to feel obligated to do so. Roland can be commanding and authoritative. Roland is also helpful and insightful. Recently, Roland has revealed a protective side, when Sofia was going into the "great outdoors" with her Buttercup scout troop and ordered Baileywick to accompany them and warned him that Sofia had better return without so much as a scratch (not even a single one) and disregarded Sofia and Miranda's assurances that such measures were unnecessary, given Sofia had long been a Buttercup before she became a princess. Still, he apologized to Baileywick (after the poor man had a nasty case of rashes from a poisonous flower) and also to Sofia after Baileywick told the king how Sofia took charge and showed real leadership. Roland has been shown trying to make things fair for everyone, despite name, rank, or such. One example was, raising Gwen's position from kitchen maid to royal inventor, to show his thanks for her help. He encourages his children in their endeavors and tries to share an equal amount of time with each child. He creates events for children, villager and royal, to get together and have a good time. Role in the Series ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' King Roland II first appears when Sofia and Miranda arrive at his castle to deliver him new slippers. It's love at first sight for Roland and Miranda and the couple soon marry. When Miranda and Sofia arrive at the castle, he accepts Sofia as his new daughter immedetely. To make her feel welcome, he tells her he's throwing her a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. Later, Roland overhears a coversation between Miranda and Sofia with the little girl telling her mother about her discomfort with her new life and how she doesn't want a Ball. To ease Sofia's concerns, he gives his new daughter a lovely amulet that he says is special. He also tells her about Royal Prep and how she'll learn all she needs for the Ball there. On the night of the Ball, Roland becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that teaches Sofia not to mess with magic. When he wakes back up, he dances with his new daughter who calls him "Dad" instead of "Your Majesty" for the first time. He then dances with his whole family. Relationships Queen Miranda Roland truely loves his wife and goes out of his way for her often. Princess Amber and Prince James Roland loves his twin children to the point where he finds it hard to say no to them. Princess Sofia Roland loves his youngest child Sofia dearly. Like the rest of his family, Roland doesn't like Sofia's secrecy or when she tries to do anything all by herself and is very protective of her. Gallery Trivia *In "When You Wish Upon a Well" it is revealed that Roland is allergic to cats. *He's overprotective of his children, especially his stepdaughter Sofia. *He, like his twins, had a love of big things as a child. *Although he rides a Flying Horse coach, It is revealed in "New Genie on the Block" that Roland is afraid of riding Magic Carpets. *Roland did not pay attention in Professor Popov's dance class. As a result, he is not a very good dancer, accidentally stepping on Sofia's toes at her debut ball. Category:Kings Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Siblings Category:Heroes